Fitz
- The film is fighting, absurdism, and friendship scenes. by Mike Minchin Fitz & Bob is a 2014 American 3D computer-animated action comedy-adventure film produced by 20th Century Fox Animation for 20th Century Fox. It was written and directed by Cody Cameron and co-directed by Ash Brannon, and written by Mike Minchin and Alec Sokolow from a story by Tindle and Cohen. The film stars the voices of Max Adler (Fitz Clarkson), Jonah Hill (Bob Adams), Scott Mechlowicz (Brett Adams) Betsy Baker (Linda Adams), Nicholas Cage (Thomas), Jenny Slate (Cindy) Lucy Hale (Frankie), Nolan North (Jake), and Eric Lange (Bolt Cobra). Fitz & Bob was first released in North America on December 13, 2014, and was critical and commercial success, earning acclaim from film critics and audiences and earning $806 million worldwide. It was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature and Best Director at the 87th Academy Awards, but lost to Penguins of Madagascar, respectively, A sequel, Fitz & Bob: The Lost Neighborhood, was released on November 15, 2019, with Mike Minchin writing and directing by himself. Much like its predecessor, the sequel was also universally acclaimed and became a box office success. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Max Adler as Fitz Clarkson, a 20-year-old man intelligent and rebel, Bob's younger best friend ** Adler also voices Fritz, Fitz's evil twin brother who magical powers with fire blast and ice magic. *** Arden Hayes as 5-year-old Fitz *** Aiden Flowers as 9-year-old Fitz *** Davis Cleveland as 11-year-old Fitz * Jonah Hill as Bob Adams, Fitz's 23-year-old older best friend, He is a clumsy and selfish man who embark on a journey plan and is lost in the city to true and friendship anyone. ** Hill also voices Blob, Bob's evil twin brother who magical powers with electric shock and poison blast. *** Pierce Gagnon as 8-year-old Bob *** Eli Baker as 12-year-old Bob *** Stuart Allan as 14-year-old Bob More coming soon! Production Coming soon! Music The official soundtrack for the film was released on December 1, 2014 by Relativity Music Group. The soundtrack were written by John Powell, while the score was written by Powell. Release Fitz & Bob had its Australia premiere on December 6, 2014, It was theatrically released on December 13, 2014, in the United States. The film was digitally remastered into IMAX 3D, and released to 170 North American IMAX theatres, and approximately 60 IMAX theatres outside North America. Marketing * The official teaser trailer was released on March 7, 2014, and was shown before Mr. Peabody & Sherman, Muppets Most Wanted, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rio 2, Heaven Is For Real, and Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return. * The first official theatrical trailer was released on July 2, 2014, and was shown before Planes: Fire and Rescue, The Lost Read, Island of Lemurs: Madagascar, Hercules, Earth to Echo. * The second theatrical trailer was released on November 26, 2014, and was shown before Penguins of Madagascar, Big Hero 6, The Snow Queen, and Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb. * TV spots began to air in December 2014. Home media Fitz & Bob was released on DVD, Blu-ray and Blu-ray 3D on April 14, 2015. It topped the home video sales chart in its first week. Reception Critical response Fitz & Bob received critical acclaim upon its release. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that 67% of critics gave the film a positive review, based on 276 reviews from professional critics, with an overall rating average of 8.2/24. The website's critical consensus states, "Hilarious adventure animation, a script with surprising action depth, and eye-popping 3-D sequences, Fitz & Bob will recommended find you on blast." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average rating of 93 based on 55 reviews from critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". CinemaScore polls conducted during the opening weekend revealed the average grade cinemagoers gave Fitz & Bob was A+ on an A- to F scale. Box Office Accolades Expanded franchise Category:Animated films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2010s Category:2014 Category:20th Century Fox Animation films Category:IMAX films Category:Computer animated films Category:Fitz & Bob Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:3-D films Category:PG-rated films Category:Fox animated features canon Category:Films Category:2014 Started Category:2014 Ended Category:2014 Made Category:Films scored by John Powell